


You and I Were Forever

by princeyitz



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Assault, Blood, Brief character death, Bullying, M/M, Mentions of rough sex, Mugging, Vampire!Kurt, character biting another during sex, character harming themselves with a sharp object(though not for the purpose of self harm/mutilation), mentions of murder and stalking, related!Blina, seriously its just a mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeyitz/pseuds/princeyitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is only then, when he is being lifted into the back of the ambulance, the paramedics working around him, his vision beginning to blur, that Blaine realizes that Kurt’s eyes had flickered red, and his teeth had grew sharp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I Were Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my lovely girlfriend's birthday way back when. Inspired by Lana Del Ray's "Young and Beautiful".

When Blaine meets him, the air is cold and the flowers dead underneath his feet. He is five and dressed up in black, a stiff tie around his neck, his small hand covered by his father’s large, rough hand. His brother is standing behind him, heavy hand resting upon his bony shoulder. It starts to rain then, as his grandmother’s body is lowered into the ground, his mommy weeping into his grandfather’s shoulder, and Blaine doesn’t quite understand just yet, this concept of death and mourning.

He forces himself to look away from his mommy’s sad eyes and the scary looking brown box that he knows holds his grandmother’s body, and when he looks up and into the trees, he spots a man. Blaine’s breath catches in his tiny chest; the man is beautiful, pale and otherworldly, with his sparkling eyes and shining teeth, slight blush on his cheeks, head tilted to side as he studies Blaine, hands tucked into the pockets of his black coat.

Blaine’s father lets go of him to comfort his wife, and Cooper follows, his eyes wet with unshed tears. Blaine glances around him and takes advantage of the fact that everyone is distracted and he sneaks away, ducking under people and weaving his way through the decent sized crowd, finally thankful for how small he is for his age.

The man doesn’t move or change his expression as Blaine quickly makes his way towards him, his feet crunching over leaves, slipping on mud. When he finally reaches the man, his gapes wide, for even closer, the man is ten times more beautiful than he originally thought. Bending down to his level, Blaine watches in awe as the man’s pale hands reach for him, a sweet smile on his face. He is pulled forward into strong arms, and immediately is overcome with a sense of safety, love and comfort.

“You’re very brave, Blaine. I know you don’t quite understand death just yet, but just know that your grandma Tina was a wonderful woman, and she will be missed. I know you loved her very much, didn’t you?”

He nods into soft black velvet, sniffling a bit. The man makes a sweet, cooing noise, rubs his back gently.

“My name is Kurt, sweetheart. I was a very close friend with your grandmother. Hmm, I can tell you inherited her gentle nature, isn’t that right Blaine?”

He blushes, squirming a bit under Kurt’s kind gaze, his cheeks turning pink. Kurt laughs, though not unkindly, and gently pushes Blaine back a bit, dusting off his shoulders and straightening his tie for him.

“Alright then, go on back to your family, darling, I’m sure they’re looking for you by now.”

Blaine nods, smiles at Kurt and turns to leave. On impulse, he runs back and into Kurt’s arms, kisses the man lightly on his cold cheek, blushing fiercely as he does, and leaves with a soft, “Thank you Mr. Kurt.”

\--

 

He is ten and crying, sitting on the sidewalk, his backpack opened, school papers scattered along the ground, his hands and knees bleeding, little rocks smashed into his skin. His new bowtie, the one Cooper got for him for his birthday, is lying in a puddle, ripped by Nathan Callahan’s grubby hands.

Blaine’s house is isn’t close and it is starting to get dark, he’s cold, in pain and just - utterly sad. He missed the bus today and had been walking home for what seemed like hours when Nathan and his friends found him and decided to have some fun.

Fun, Blaine thinks bitterly.

The sound of footsteps behind him make him tense up, and he’s about ready to get up and run home a the familiar soft voice says, “Oh, Blaine, what happened?”

Kurt kneels down next to him, his face worried, and slightly tense, as if he’s in pain too. Blaine sniffs and leans towards him, shaky hands fisting themselves in Kurt’s blue shirt.

“Nathan and his friends hate me, and I don’t know why! They’re always pushing me and stealing my pencils, and today I missed the bus and I had to walk home, but it’s really far and then they came and ripped my bowtie and make me trip and I hurt myself, Kurt! I don’t like blood, Kurt, it’s really gross and scary and-”

“Hey, hey, hey, B, just breathe, okay? Everything’s going to be just fine, we’ll get you all cleaned up and I’ll take you home, how does that sound?”

Blaine sucks in a deep breath and says, “Thanks, Kurt”, in a quiet, tired way, the day’s events catching up to him.

Kurt sets about cleaning up Blaine’s things, picks him up and carries him home, Blaine sleepily resting his head on Kurt’s chest. When they arrive at his house, it is empty, and for once Blaine is grateful for this fact. His hands and knees are cleaned up and bandaged carefully by Kurt, who handles him delicately, throwing away bloody tissues with a scrunch of his nose.

Blaine smiles thankfully when Kurt makes him dinner, and then tucks him into bed, pressing a kiss to his forehead, and singing to him until he falls asleep.

\--

 

Gasping for breath at fourteen years old, heart hammering in his chest, pain exploding from every part of his body, as he is kicked and punched repeatedly, until there is shouting and feet running away like the cowards that they are and he is left alone, shivering, on the pavement.

Nick is still by the school doors, and Blaine doesn’t have the energy or will power to crawl towards him, but he doesn’t need it, because a figure is rushing towards him. Blaine blearily recognizes him as Kurt, though the rage on Kurt’s face is something he’s never encountered before in all the years that he’s known him, and he’ll never admit it to Kurt, but it scares him.

“K-Kurt,” he stutters out, breath catching and shaking.

Hands, forever cold, drift over his injured body, and Kurt shushes him with a quiet voice, lifts him up into his arms and holds him until the ambulance comes.

It is only then, when he is being lifted into the back of the ambulance, the paramedics working around him, his vision beginning to blur, that Blaine realizes that Kurt’s eyes had flickered red, and his teeth had grew sharp.

Fangs, he thinks, just before he passes out.

\--

 

He realizes he’s in love with Kurt the night of his seventeenth birthday. They’re in his dorm room at Dalton, and Kurt has brought him a birthday cake, all seventeen candles accounted for. They dance like loons in his room, Kurt spinning Blaine around the small floor of his dorm. Blaine laughs at Kurt when his fangs appear when Blaine rests his head on Kurt’s shoulder, his neck exposed.

Kurt blushes deeply, face ashamed and tries to look away, but Blaine doesn’t let him, instead kisses him chastely on the cheek and playfully taps one of Kurt’s fangs with his fingertip.

Later, they settle down on Blaine’s bed together, Blaine curled up against Kurt’s side, with his birthday cake in his lap.

When Kurt tells him to make a wish, Blaine wishes for Kurt.

\--

 

Pale faced and shaking at twenty years old when he opens the door to his apartment to find Kurt, barely conscious and gaunt looking, staring at him with dull, red eyes. His arms are wrapped around his waist, as if he’s holding himself in. This is the first time Blaine has seen Kurt in six months, and he’s missed him terribly, but this - this version of Kurt is something he’s never wanted to see.

He rushes forward to help Kurt, but he’s pushed back forcefully, and he stumbles, falling back onto his hardwood floor, staring in shock at Kurt. Kurt, who is now leaning heavily on the doorframe, eyes pained as he stares at Blaine.

And Blaine, he knows what this is, knows that Kurt is starving and fading, and he knows what he needs to do. He slowly stands, keeping his eyes on Kurt as he does. He knows Kurt won’t hurt him, but he also knows that Kurt is out of it right now. He backs slowly towards the kitchen, hand outstretched behind him, searching for a knife.

Kurt’s ears twitch when Blaine slides the knife from the block, and he looks up, his eyes impossibly wide, when Blaine lowers to blade to his skin.

When the first drop spills, Kurt falls to the floor as if attacked, his breath coming erratically, looking betrayed as Blaine walks towards him.

“Don’t look at me like that, Kurt, you have to do this. This isn’t you hurting me, this is me helping you. I don’t know why you’re like this, why you haven’t eaten, but I’m here, and I’m going to help you, whether you want my blood or not.”

Kurt shakes his head, inching his way back to rest against the wall, his body tight and tense, but Blaine doesn’t stop, kneels in front of Kurt, blood dripping onto his jeans. Kurt’s eyes are shut tight, teeth clenched. Blaine rolls his eyes and sighs, lifts his arm to Kurt’s mouth, tugging Kurt’s hair as he does.

And finally, Kurt’s lips are wrapped around the pool of blood surrounded the small cut that Blaine made, sighing deeply as he drinks. Blaine sits carefully, gently tugging Kurt into his arms and smiling sadly as the man slumps, exhausted, into his arms. He holds him as Kurt eats, the vampire still holding himself back, making sure to drink slow.

He falls asleep then, just like that, with Kurt’s light body in his lap, his tongue licking up the rest of the blood on Blaine’s arm.

When he wakes in the morning, he’s in his pajamas, tucked into his bed, with Kurt sitting up next to him, eyes blank, hands curled into fists.

Blaine sits up slowly, slightly dizzy from last night. He glances down at his arm and notices that Kurt has cleaned and bandaged his wound - of course he did.

“Kurt-”

“Don’t.”

Blaine grits his teeth at the sharp reply, rolling his eyes as bumps his shoulder against Kurt’s. The vampire flinches at the contact, but slowly relaxes, his hands uncurling at his sides.

“Why didn’t you eat, Kurt? You were - you were practically dying on my doorstep. Did you honestly think that that’s how I’d want to see you after - after months?”

“I’m sorry, Blaine. I shouldn’t have come back at all.”

Blaine glares at him, hisses out, “Don’t you dare - don’t you even say that, Kurt, do you know how crazy I’ve been these past few months? Looking for you everywhere, worried you were dead or - or never going to come back to me? That I ruined everything-”

A hand on his, and he stops, takes a deep breath as he look back at Kurt with shining eyes. “I told you I was in love with you, and you just left, Kurt. What was I supposed to think?”

Kurt runs a hand over his face, says with a tired voice, “That’s not - I was protecting you, Blaine, what don’t you understand about that? That’s all I’ve ever wanted to do, is protect you, but you - you weren’t supposed to fall in love with me, and I - I -”

“You what, Kurt?”

“I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with you, Blaine! God, what don’t you - you don’t get it! You think I’m this - this wonderful creature, something out of a fairytale, but that’s - god, Blaine that’s so far from the truth. I’m a monster Blaine, I stalk people at night, do you know that? I watch them and I wait for when they’re most vulnerable and then I follow them home, and I convince them I’m harmless, and they trust me. Trust me enough to let me inside their home, and then I attack. Sometimes I kill them Blaine, if I’m desperate enough.”

“I - “

“I’m a killer, Blaine. Do you understand that?”

Silence, as Blaine turns his head to look at Kurt, a frown on his face.

“Yes,” he whispers, “I do.”

Kurt nods, sharply and gets off the bed, hand reaching for his coat, when Blaine speaks yet again.

“I know you’re a killer, Kurt. But that doesn’t stop me from loving you.”

He breathes out slowly, his back tense as he hears Blaine get up off of the bed, listens to the soft sound of Blaine’s feet on the carpet, and finally, hands resting tentatively on his hips. Kurt holds his breath, doesn’t really need the air anyway, and waits for Blaine. Blaine, who raises himself on the tips of his toes, his breath puffing against Kurt’s neck, and he presses a delicate kiss to the thin skin behind Kurt’s ear.

Kurt sighs, body sagging against Blaine, and lets Blaine turn him, his eyes closed when Blaine leans into him slowly, lets his lips drag softly over Kurt’s, a whisper of a kiss.

“Say it again.” Blaine lets his words catch on Kurt’s lips, so shaky and tentative, fearful almost.

Kurt finally moves, arms wrapping around Blaine’s small waist, and says, voice rough and low, “I love you.”

Blaine nearly sobs, captures Kurt’s lips with his instead, the complete opposite of his gentleness before. And Kurt keeps up with him, his mouth moving fiercely, but his hold on Blaine ever delicate, just like always.

\--

 

He is thirty five, but he doesn’t feel like it, not now, not when he has Kurt under him, hard inside of him, and gasping as Blaine swivels his hips. It’s been years, and Blaine knows exactly how to unravel Kurt now. He picks up his pace, hands braced on Kurt’s chest as he slides up and down Kurt’s cock, grinding down hard every now and then, waits for Kurt to get impatient and flip them over.

He huffs out a laugh when Kurt does flip them, pushing into Blaine quickly, his hands tight on Blaine’s hips. Blaine groans loudly when Kurt fucks into him harder, knees digging into their mattress, eyes focused on him.

He remembers when they first had sex, how slow and careful Kurt was, always afraid of hurting him, always tentative when he held him. Blaine had to tell him time and time again that he knew Kurt wouldn’t hurt him, and if he did - and this Blaine whispered in his ear hotly, sheet draped over his lap one night - then Blaine would like it. That night, Kurt fucked him roughly, left bruises on his hips, his ass left red from Kurt’s open palm, hickeys trailed along his ribs and chest. It’d been so good, that when Blaine came, his vision had gone white.

Kurt shifts then, pulling Blaine further into his lap and slowing his thrusts. Blaine arches his back, his head tilted to the side - done purposely, both he and Kurt know this by now - and he smiles around a gasp when Kurt moans, eyes flashing a brilliant red.

Blaine nods his head, grabs at Kurt and sighs in relief when he doesn’t hesitate, instead goes willingly into Blaine’s arms, mouth latching onto Blaine’s neck immediately, though he doesn’t bite, not yet.

It took Blaine forever to get Kurt to be rough with him, but it took even longer to get Kurt to bite him willingly, and when Blaine first asked him to do it during sex, Kurt had shot up off the bed and retreated into the bathroom for an hour, calming himself down until he could face Blaine.

Now, with his hips moving faster and faster, his breath hot against Blaine’s neck, Kurt finally lets his fangs puncture the delicate skin presented before him. Blaine whimpers at the sensation, hooking his legs around Kurt’s waist when Kurt guides his hands up over his head, and holds them there.

He feels wonderfully euphoric when he comes, and the feeling only intensifies when Kurt comes, groaning against his neck, blood dripping onto the sheets. Because Kurt is taking from him, but he’s also filling him up, and every time it happens, Blaine loses his breath, has to swallow hard to contain his tears. It overwhelms him, and Kurt always has to stay inside of him for a bit, hold him until he’s calm yet again.

Tonight is the same, but there’s something else, something that makes Blaine frown, stare at the wall as Kurt methodically cleans him up, blood and all.

It’s been something he’s thought about for awhile, but especially lately, and with his birthday coming up, it seems like it’s pressing upon him, suffocating him.

He wants Kurt to turn him, and Kurt refuses.

And every day that passes seems like yet another scratch on the wall. He knows his days are limited, that with every day that passes, it makes the option of Kurt turning him less possible.

He wants to be with Kurt forever, but every time that Kurt gives him a fierce no, he starts to think that maybe, just maybe, Kurt doesn’t want to be with him forever.

\--

 

One day away from thirty six years old, and he is dying.

He lays on the cold ground, hidden away in the dark alleyway, and he laughs. He’s already called Kurt, left a voicemail for him, told him how much he loves him, how he’s always loved him, ever since that day at his grandmother’s funeral. He knows Kurt will be freaking out, will most likely be running through the streets trying to find him, but Blaine knows - it’s too late.

There’s just so much blood.

When he wakes, there is exploding sound all around him, but one thing that is the saving grace is a voice - singing, his mind supplies, softly in his ear. Warm arms are wrapped around him, and he can feel breathing underneath him. An odd heartbeat joins the singing then, and Blaine realizes finally who holds him, who is centering him, grounding him.

Kurt.

He opens his eyes and immediately groans; everything is so bright, assaulting his eyes. Kurt shushes him, presses soft kisses to his temple.

He can hear Kurt breathe a deep sigh of relief, can tell that Kurt is crying, though he doesn’t know why.

“Oh thank god, you’re awake. I wasn’t - I wasn’t sure if it would work and you - Blaine you were out for days, and you were so cold and -”

Blaine turns so that his face is hidden by Kurt’s neck, and he opens his eyes again, able to keep them open this time around.

“What? Kurt, what are you -”

Kurt’s arms tighten around him, his voice strangely apologetic when he tells Blaine, “I had to do it, Blaine, I - I couldn’t imagine one day without you in it and - Blaine you were dying. Please, you -”

And he gets it then, remembers now what happened that night. He’d been lying on that asphalt for what seemed like hours, slowly bleeding out, his wallet thrown haphazardly on the ground. A mugging, something so mundane and ridiculous, but it had cost him his life.

Kurt had found him, right when he was about to lose consciousness, and he remembers Kurt crying, eyes flickering red in sadness and confusion. He remembers Kurt biting him, remembers Kurt babbling with red lips, remembers the way Kurt had carefully held his head as he gave Blaine his blood.

After that, things got fuzzy.

Kurt is shaking now, and Blaine kisses him quickly, still astounded at the events of the past few days - week? he’s not sure.

“You turned me, you - you do want me, you love me, Kurt I thought -”

Kurt cheeks are still wet with tears when Blaine runs his thumbs over them, smiling widely at Kurt’s shocked face.

“Of course I - Blaine of course I want you, I do love you, you’re the - the only person I’ve ever loved. I want you by my side forever, Blaine, I thought you knew that.”

“Well,” he says, leaving a trail of kisses across Kurt’s cheek and down his neck,”I do now. And I want you by side for forever too, just so you know.”

Kurt laughs, sounding more free and happy than he ever has, and Blaine bites down playfully at Kurt’s shoulders.

“That’s good, then, because we have forever.”


End file.
